Without a doubt...
by morningglory77
Summary: After tag team rivalry,Edge and Lita start things over PLEASE R&R IT'S MY 1st fan fic, and yes I suck at summaries.


Summary:After Tag Team rivalry,Lita and Edge start things over...

*2000*

TLC 1:SummerSlam

Things were going bizarre in it's one of a kind stipulation.Edge,Christian,Matt Hardy,Jeff Hardy,D-Von,and Bubba's lives were on the line.They poured all their bodies on the line.Before ever the match took it's course,Edge tried not to think about being seriously injured or busted up inside.Instead he looked at his picture of his crush----none other than Lita.He was keeping his locked secret up,he wanted no other person to ever know,not even those dorkchops like his brother or Kurt Angle.He stared down into her deep hazel eyes she had.So hypnotic,a guy must be absoloutly blind not to see her so gorgeous.It was that framed portrait of her in her black bra posing showing her pink leopard prints,her figure was amazing.

"Edge! Dude check out my new sunglasses!" his jealous brother approached him,Edge jumped as his brother busted in his gaze of the redheaded diva,quickly putting the portrait in his bag.

"Yeah dude! Totally awesome! Tonight we're gonna beat those damn Dudz,and the Hardly Boys." Edge suggested.

"And don't forget that tattood geek,Lita,man! She might intefere.You know how she always is,always on the Hardly Boys team,can she even notice how they reek?" Christian told him.

Edge didn't know how to react when Christian said Lita was a tattood geek.Edge really digs her tat.It totally suits her personality.He wanted to kiss her shoulder where the tattoo was at and then kiss her passionately.But the problem was how would Christain feel?

How would Kurt react? They would probably laugh him right out of the building,not to mention the fans.The E&C dynasty was just beggining,he couldn't leave his brother for a woman who was on the opposing team.What would he become of then?

"Yeah,don't forget..." he said without really meaning it.

"What's wrong bro? You do not look so cool." Edge was imagining Lita's image,beautiful,just gorgeous.

"Bro?!"

Edge shook the image out of his head paying attention to his younger sibling."It's just-"

Christian waited for his older brother to speak _What the hell am I thinking? I can't reveal my true feelings for Lita.He'll hate me for everything._ "It's just the match,let the bodies hit the floor..." he replied.Christain nodded and planned out for one of the most painful matches in WWF history...

*During the match*

"And Edge and Christian are climbing up those ladders,The Dudleyz are down the Hardyz are down,this may be it folks---wait a minute,there's-there's Lita! Lita here!" J.R exclaimed Lita ran with every breath she had left got into the ring,Edge knew she was here,and she wasn't safe..._What the...Lita! Get out of here you're going to get-_ before anything he had said his younger sibling and himself dangled off the top rope.

"MATT! GO! GET THE BELTS,MATT!" she yelled her throat was hurting but she didn't care.She awaited for Matt to come down with those belts until one of the Dudleyz pushed the ladder,making Matt crash into the wood.

"Oh my god..." Lita murmurred in her breath,with a look of shock in her eyes.With soulful eyes gazing at Lita,he had to make a choice.Whether take Lita to safety and forfeit the match,or conclude one of the toughest challenges of his career.Edge could imagine the anger in his brother's eyes and it will be his fault for causing his team to lose.He had to do it.Running to the direction of Lita stood beside Matt laying helplessly on the floor,he crashed his shoulder into her stomach,making her scream in pain as he heard the thud of her head hitting the hard floor.It was it,_What the fuck did I just do? What have I done! I made Lita scream and she must be knocked out...God I am such an idiot! _It was the moment Lita was laying motionless on the cold floor,with the slightest whisper he told her the truth:"I'm sorry,I have feelings for you but I am too scared to even freakin' say to your friends and mine,I'm sorry Lita to get you hurt..." as he continued the match not knowing that she listened to every word he spoke.

*RAW*

He was on his own.Alone without his brother or Kurt.It was just 3 months before betrayal form his ignorant brother of his.Christian was jealous of everything he had accomplish so far.Intercontinental Champion,King Of The Ring,what next for him...?_Lita..._he thought.But he figured he had no chance with her,she had Matt Hardy.He knew Lita and him didn't get along in the past,but he changed ever since E&C was demolished.It was just at the actual moment the chilling moment that shocked everyone.It was right after Vengeance Team Extreme were having a few troubles in there group...Lita was special guest ref for the worst competition with the brothers...themselves,one against the other._Lita was never made for being a referee,she was made to wrestle and manage..._ he told himself,then it happened.

"Just like the Hardy Boyz, Lita ,me and you,we're breaking up!!" Matt yelled still upset with Lita over her referee ability in the ring.And he slammed the door right in her face.Lita's heart was broken,litterally shattered.She broke down,tears rolling down her face.Edge was just angry with Matt,he had made a terrible move._Matt doesn't know how hurt Lita is._ he said watching the moniter Lita crying with her heart torn in shreds.It was announced that she and Jeff Hardy were in a handicap match against the older Hardy.Instead of going back to his hotel room,he watched everything.He actually cheered when Lita nailed the 'Lita-canrana' on Matt even if he was alone.But it came to a sad end when the match concluded with a broken-hearted Lita and Jeff in the ring,....they were on their own...

*SMACKDOWN!*

Edge came into the arena the next afternoon,getting a cup of coffee after a long drive from last Monday's show.When he heard a soft voice calling his name.

"Hey Edge."

"Hey.How you been?"

she shrugged "Fine."

"Are you sure? Look um--you don't have to hide anything.I know how you're feeling."

her eyes swelled up and was letting the soft tears streak down her cheeks,Edge looked at her with a frown

"Here." he let her put her face on his chest,letting her emotions out with tears.He hugged her making her feel comfortable and warm.It was nice for someone to understand."Lita,I know you still feel strongly for Matt,but this is not how it's suppose to go."

She looked at his blue sapphire eyes,knowing that he wanted to help her,she wasn't very fond of Edge when he was with Christian,but by looking back,that wasn't the real Edge.The one who's comforting her was the real one.He was so serious,and by actually telling,he was meaning everyword he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He looked down upon her she really was hurt,hurt as ever can be.

"Well.Sad stories sometimes end with a sad ending.But this is your life,you can change how your story is going.You can actually change your sad story with a very happy ending.What I'm saying is,it's time to move on,try to make your happy ending happy.It's all there in your hands." he gave her a warm smile.Lita was taking his advice:it's time to move on.She dried her tears streaming down her cheeks,and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.His eyes widened in surprised:If it only was a true kiss...

"Did I actually deserve that?" he chuckled

"Certainly so!" she exclaimed,she slightly blushed,she wasn't embarrased,she figured out that she found a friend.

"Thanks Edge,thanks for the advice.I don't know if it'll replace my broken heart,but it'll certainly change my emotion."

"Anytime." he walked off until Lita called his name once more turning his head towards her.

"Edge?"

"Yeah?"

"Um-sorry about the past and all.I-" he interuppted shaking his head.

"No,no,no.I actually deserve those Low Blows,for being a jackass partner for Christain." Lita laughed.He had changed so much.From the cocky teen to the person he is today.

"Thanks,Edge." giving him another hug.

"Anytime..." he gave her another grin on the face.As he walked down the hall to his locker room.Lita watched him walked down the hall giving a smile down the hall he kept walking.She giggled a bit,knowing he has feelings for her,but ironically,she also had feelings for him...

_End Chapter 1_


End file.
